earth2ttsfandomcom-20200215-history
Russian Special Armoured Division
'The Russian Special Armoured Division '(Motto: Sometimes outnumbered, never outgunned) are the most dangerous and elite USSR troops ever conceived. They are internationally known as the most powerful, deadly and destructive armed force on Earth 2, with Russian Premier Pieboy6000 stating they were stronger than any soldier he had ever seen, with he and his science teams never expecting to get such magnificent results. Trained in the military complex in the Pieboy Tower in Vancouver, the RSAD are Pieboy's personal troops. They are specially equipped in such a way, that about 5 of them can be an incredible threat. They are equipped with a variety of weapons, such as knives, SMG's, LMG's, MG's, Sidearms, and even Rocket Launchers when required. When on stealth missions, they use Silenced Snipers and ballistic knives to remove threats. They are equipped with an incredibly powerful battle suit, that looks like a Juggernaut suit from Modern Warfare 2, however many of the other features are integrated into the suit, including a purple energy shield that can deflect bullets. Each hit causes the shield to become visible, displaying to allies that the energy shield has lost a bit of power from the hit. The most feared, dangerous and elite USSR forces around, they even pose a significant threat to Microsoft Sam himself, nearly killing him in combat training. Sam's medical bill was covered. If the user is detected as defecting, the suit powers down, trapping the user inside for arrest or death. Life support provides air for the soldiers. Just 5 of these Soldiers can pose an incredibly dangerous threat to vehicles. They are also the guards of the Pieboy Tower. When the user's suit is gravely damaged, and the user about to die, the Suit activates Protocol Charlie-Delta: The protocol that should a suit get damaged to the extent that it is about to stop operating and die, the suit will take control and fly to any enemies and detonate itself on them in a Large explosion. Victims within 0-3m will vapourize instantly, within 4-8m will catch fire, more intensely depending on how close they were, and if they are 9-12m away, they will be blown back, and will probably get hit by any shrapnel that escapes the firey death. This system was removed from the suits after a few unfortunate incidents where the users vital signs briefly dropped and activated this protocol. This was replaced with Protocol Tango-Echo-Alpha: When heavily damaged, the emergency self-destruct button in the gauntlets of the suit activate and become available. The user holds the button down with their hand, then punches the floor as hard as possible. This activates the same detonation event as before. If those protocol is not activated, then when a user punches the floor, the energy shields begin absorbing energy from the ground and form an invincible barrier around themselves. In this state, the RSAD soldiers are immune to just about all weapons. Bullets will ping off, explosives will either be deflected or will explode ineffectively, and light vehicles may even explode if they crash into the user at high enough speed. However, very heavy ordinance and superweapons will obviously overcome this. When in this state, the energy shields of the RSAD soldier are locked at their present power level (in that they will not recharge), and they will be immobilised as the amount of energy will lock up the joints of the armour. When the button is released, the energy explodes out violently, throwing back anyone too close and unleashing an electro-magnetic pulse, which may disable nearby electronics around the RSAD soldier. If the suit is removed while in combat, and the user doesn't return for at least 1 minute, a 3 second countdown will occur, then the suit will explode in the same manner, this means that people who try to take over the suit will not be able to, as each suit is specially programmed to stick to one person only. Victims in the blast radius have 3 seconds to escape it before it goes off. 1 RSAD member in suit can take down at least 80 heavily armed infantry with mediocre damage done to the suit, making them very capable in combat. The suits are made from the same material as the guard turrets on Floor 101 of the Pieboy Tower, allowing them to retain everything they normally would have in an EMP situation. The men and women of the RSAD have been given a type of steroids, it provides rapid muscle strengthening and growth, however with the effects that cause a "roid rage" removed, so they can still hurt in Hand-to-Hand when not in suit. They have also been given a drug that boosts their reaction times, their speed, and their intelligence to levels higher than everybody on Earth 2. Their suits are heavily armoured, and can take an incredible amount of damage, and to top it off, the energy shields surrounding the suits can take a direct RPG hit and not go down. The suit is also flame-retardant and heat-proof, as well as an electrical insulator, preventing the suit from being electrified, and as stated above, is protected from an EMP. The sheer strength comes from the RSAD themselves, as well as their heavily armoured suits. Though their suits are protected against chemical and biohazard attacks, they were not protected from radiation, this fault could not be fixed within the suits and lead to the creation of the Zone Troopers to take this role. However, with adapted technology following the end of the Tiberium Era, partial radiation protection was able to be installed within the suits. Trivia *The RSAD are internationally known for being the best and strongest military force that ever originated from Earth 2 in the history of the planet, due to their capability in combat and loyalty to the USSR. *When in their battle suits, they are completely immune to everything virus related, including Windows Instant Death.